


Tupperware

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cooking, Cute, Domesticity, Fluff, Food, M/M, Post S3, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is an enthusiastic cook who doesn’t like throwing away food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tupperware

The dishes are sometimes simple and sometimes they are culinary masterpieces. Everything is very tasty though and the dedication of the cook shows through in the presentation itself. Hannibal loves cooking. He loves cooking for Will specifically even more. Hannibal had made eat all of his favourites, the kinds that he had first come upon in surprises in stranger’s houses or in a small little café tucked under the shadow of a new buildings. Hannibal had tasted many a things during his life and now that he was together with Will finally, he wasted to share his favourite tastes with Will as well. 

So even there would be only two people at each meal, Hannibal took pains to make the table look very presentable and inviting, the dishes dressed to the nines and each bite a flavourful sensation that played with the taste buds. It did not hurt that Hannibal was an exceptional cook either. And a weird thing that Will found out was that Hannibal _loved_ grocery shopping, just loved it. He had a bunch of clothes bag to bring the stuff in rather than go for the plastic of paper bags and he liked to prod and pinch his products before buying them, like a proper grandmother. 

Will tagged along on some of these expeditions, expecting to have to step in when some rude shopper bypassed Hannibal to get the last bit of greens out of the stacked baskets, emblazoned with ‘organic’ in felt marker on a brown hardboard in a messy drawl, or when he would have to wait with patience for his items to be bagged, but no, Hannibal in a grocery store with his cart full of fresh and raw food was like a happy child, and nothing could damage his mood except maybe unripe avocadoes and moldy cheese. 

Hannibal would come home, Will huffing under the many bags he would have to lug from the store to the car, and then from the car into the refrigerator and just sit and watch Hannibal place everything in its rightful place and actually hum through it. Then Hannibal would have a quick shower and Will would sit down on a chair of the small kitchen table as he moved the chair so that he can keep his eyes on Hannibal at each moment. Hannibal would chop up the veggies, marinate the meat, simmer the sauce, and Will would just watch him with obvious fondness.

As good a cook Hannibal was, he had a small problem with his cooking. Particularly his portions. Cooking enough for only two of them is never enough for Hannibal, so he must make enough to at least feed another and urge Will to have a second helping of everything. Will sometimes did and sometimes didn’t and Hannibal never went for the second bite after what’s on his plate had been cleared. So they would end up with enough food for a lone dinner and Hannibal would pack that up in very precisely sized Tupperware containers that he seemed to buy in bulk if his massive collection was any indication. 

Will didn’t know what Hannibal did with those extra bit of food, and he never saw Hannibal throw any of it away. It was ridiculous to donate such a small amount of food to a shelter or charity and the fridge was not as much crammed as Will had feared seeing how Hannibal used his beloved Tupperware containers. No, the excess food would disappear into the fridge and mysteriously disappear from there without any indication to god knew where. Will almost asked Hannibal once or twice, but some instinct stayed his lips and he never got around to it.

Another thing about cooking that Hannibal liked was feeding Will. Will sometimes complained, telling with an adorable pout, “You just want to fatten me up so that I will never leave you again.”

Hannibal just popped a cream covered strawberry into Will’s half open mouth and said with a grin, “Of course my love.”

Will gave him a slight punch and the proceeded to demolish the whole bowl of red strawberries that Hannibal fed him with his fingers. Will did get in a few teasing licks that led to some really nice making out on the sofa while Hannibal glided his hands over Will’s bare torso, and Hannibal kissed the sweetness of the strawberries from his kiss swollen lips. Will arched on his lap, for Hannibal ended up with Will curled up there and Hannibal was helpless against his warm body and bewitching innate perfume (Not that cheap ass cologne, thank god).

A few days later, Hannibal got ready to go shopping again, a big bag already in his hand for errands Will supposed. Will immediately jumped at the chance, for he needed some toiletries as well and wanted to go with Hannibal. Will felt shock rattle through his body when Hannibal hesitated, his hands stilling as he was buttoning his coat. Hannibal loved it when Will accompanied him somewhere, just the near proximity good enough to ruddy his cheeks faintly pink and tug his lips into a content smile. And now Hannibal was clearly trying to think of a good enough reason to not take Will with him.

Before he could utter anything, Will declared that he had changed his mind and took off the coat that he had been slinging on his slight frame that still remained petite inspite of Hannibal’s rigorous attempts to bulk up Will a bit, and dropped onto the sofa, affecting a small and genuine looking yawn. Hannibal looked at him a bit as if trying to discern if Will was saying the truth, before buttoning up his coat completely and calling out a bye to Will with the promise that he would be back soon.

Will waited for two minutes before jumping off the sofa and running out of the house while making sure that Hannibal does not see him. Will managed to tail Hannibal, who was on his feet, the big bag that Will had presumed was for running errands, getting knocked with each of Hannibal’s steps, but it did not annoy Hannibal in the least. He headed towards the small park that lay near their house and went inside. Will followed, his heart beating like crazy as he tried to dissuade the thought that Hannibal was cheating on him somehow. 

Hannibal suddenly ducked into a side path and Will lost sight of his towering figure. Will quickly followed Hannibal only to come upon him on his knees on the ground, surrounded by huge trees that screened him from the rest of the park. Surrounding him were stray dogs, with their tongues lolling out as well as three wild cats. Will looked on bemused as Hannibal opened his bag and proceeded to open his Tupperware containers one after the other, feeding the stray bunches. Tails were going a mile a minute and the dogs gave pleased grunts as they nosed at the delicious food that Hannibal gave them.

Seeing how familiar they were with Hannibal, Will assumed correctly that this was a repeated act. This was where Hannibal had been emptying his Tupperware containers, by feeding the stray animals. This way, no innocent human was becoming a cannibal unknowingly. From the way Hannibal rubbed some of their backs, Will was struck by the eased slopes of Hannibal’s shoulder as he fed them. It took Hannibal about 15 minutes or so to get the dogs and the three cats that the dogs seem to respect to an impressive degree to lick everything clean. They licked his fingers and tried to lick his face as well, but Hannibal pushed him away.

Done with the meal, the animals moved away and Hannibal stacked up the containers in his hand and threw them away in the garbage can that was a few feet away from him. Will hid himself in a thicket while Hannibal rolled up the bag and proceeded to go to the store for real this time. Will headed home and when Hannibal returned in an hour, Will swept his eyes through the stack of new Tupperware containers that Hannibal had just bought. Overcome with his infinite love for the man he had choose to follow to the ends of the world, Will wrapped his hands around Hannibal and gave him a resounding kiss.

“You know I love you very much, don’t you?” Will asked with his lips touching Hannibal’s and his hands wrapped around his neck. 

“As much I do you,” Hannibal answered back before resuming the kisses again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them so much, sigh. Unbeated. Thanks you for reading. Kudos and comments are always awesome!
> 
> (I feel like I have written that last line somewhere before but i can't remember and am too lethargic to check myself so sorry for that. also, Hannibal may have gone a bit OOC here, but i am seriously missing them and i dunno, i just, gaaaah, sorry again)


End file.
